


Too Good At Goodbyes

by starkinabox



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Hurt, M/M, No happy endings, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12549752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkinabox/pseuds/starkinabox
Summary: Four short, unrelated, Drabble-like fics based on Sam Smith's "Too Good At Goodbyes" for four canon Glee ships.





	Too Good At Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> " I'm never gonna let you close to me  
> Even though you mean the most to me  
> 'Cause every time I open up, it hurts"

"You don't get it, Rachel," Finn tries again, getting increasingly frustrated. "We're both twenty-five. We both keep coming back to each other, and I can't keep this up."

"But, Finn, we're meant to be," Rachel says, her brown eyes glazing over with tears.

Finn shakes his head and has to clench his fists out of frustration. "And yet, I come back to our loft yesterday to find you making out with your costar for your new Broadway musical."

"I didn't-I mean, Logan was the one who-"

"Who initiated it? But that doesn't matter, Rachel because we keep breaking up over the same thing and you just keep doing it again and again! And what does it say about me that I keep coming back every time?" He takes a deep breath, trying to control the anger, not wanting to hurt Rachel. "No, Rachel. We're done. For good. I can't take the hurt anymore. I love you so much, but you keep hurting me and I won't deal with it."

Finn feels awful, making Rachel cry as he is, but he also can't help but feel like it's some sort of Karma for every time she's made him cry. He's being honest anyways, every time he's caught her cheating on him has hurt him more than he's ever been hurt before. Has hurt him more than finding out Puck had impregnated Quinn. Has hurt more than when he shot himself while in the army. It just keeps hurting, and he knows if he doesn't put an end to this now, he never will. And he'll become a hollowed-out version of himself that doesn't feel anything. And Finn doesn't want that.

"You don't mean that, Finn," Rachel sobs quietly, reaching an arm out to grab Finn, who easily dodges it.

"I'm sorry, Rach, but I can't be hurt anymore."

"What about me? What about you hurting me?"

Finn can't bite back his retort before it's out of his mouth, and is surprised to hear himself saying, "Why don't you go get Logan to comfort you?"

Rachel looks horrified, but nods her head and lets out another sob before fleeing the room, and Finn lets out an unsteady breath, before he sinks onto the floor. He still hurts, but he wasn't expecting that to go away quite so easily. Over time though, he knows he'll get over Rachel, and maybe he'll even move onto someone who'll actually make him happy forever. At least, he hopes so.


End file.
